Visite nocturne
by Tenkuu Otoshi
Summary: Une nouvelle soirée à l'Aliea gakuen. Et Gran sait déjà ce qu'il va faire. Au programme, entrer 'discrètement' dans la chambre de Reize et laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. /!\1ère fic, 1er lemon/!\ Lisez sivouplaît, minna-san!


**Ma première fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, minna-san. Je sais que commencer avec une fic M ça fait très perverse mais bon...**

** J'y peux rien, j'aime le yaoi! Au fait, c'est moi, Tenkuu Otoshi, celle qui laisse des reviews débiles! naaan partez pas! 'O'**

**C'est ma première fic, donc mon premier lemon, donc j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

Un jeune garçon roux marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de l'Aliea gakuen. Il souriait doucement, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire après. Il savait déjà de quoi sa soirée serait animée, et y penser l'excitait horriblement. Il arriva devant une porte beige, sur laquelle était accroché un petit panneau en bois. Sur le petit panneau était écrit le nom de l'occupant de cette pièce, qui apparemment était une chambre. Le roux sortit son trousseau de clés et prit celle qui était reliée à un petit gadget en forme de glace italienne verte. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis ouvrit la porte. Il rentra dans la chambre puis referma la porte.

«Reize chéri... fit le roux d'une voix mielleuse; Je suis là...

-Gran? Qu'est-ce que tu..?

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît mon chou, je préfère que tu m'appelles Hiroto...

-D'accord mais...

-Reize...

-Oui, Hiroto?

-J'ai envie.

-Qu-quoi?

-Tu ne comprends plus mes mots? Il va falloir que je te montre alors.»

Gran se rapprocha du lit sur lequel son amant était assis. Il grimpa sur le lit et commença à avancer vers le vert, à quatre pattes, faisant jouer ses omoplates pour donner un air félin à sa démarche. Voyant que son chéri se collait contre le mur, tentant de lui échapper, le roux sourit. Il caressa sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue.

Reize n'osait plus bouger. Gran avançait lentement vers lui, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants de désir. Le plus jeune déglutit. Il se colla davantage au mur. Gran avait ses beoins, d'accord, mais là, le capitaine de Gemini Storm avait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose.

«Hiroto... je... J'aimerais dormir et...

-Ne me mens pas, Ryuuji. Je sais que tu en as moins envie que moi, mais ne me dis pas que je ne t'excite pas, je le prendrais très mal sinon.

-Mais, Hiroto... couina le jeune alien; J'ai pas envie!

-Mais moi si, mon chou.

-Tu as tout le temps envie de baiser, toi...

-Ooh, le petit Reize commence à jurer... tu grandis, dis moi!

-Hiroto, s'il-te-plaît, retourne dans ta chambre.

-Non. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas joui en toi.

-Tu es têtu.

-Comme ça on est deux.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Gran prit la taille de son amant et le fit tomber sur le dos, sur la couette du vert. Ce dernier rougit. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque soir, le roux vienne dans sa chambre pour faire l'amour? Reize commençait à être vraiment fatigué. La journée, il avait l'entraînement, et le soir, c'était au tour de son amant de venir l'épuiser par des moyens très peu catholiques. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la bouche du roux plaquée contre la sienne, Gran l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. Reize tenta de garder sa bouche bien fermée, mais le roux le mordit doucement pour lui faire écarter les lèvres. Le capitaine de Gaïa fit jouer sa langue avec celle de son chéri, mordillant parfois les lèvres tièdes qui s'offraient à lui. Il se sépara à contre-cœur du vert, mais il devait le laisser reprendre sa respiration. Il lècha sensuellement la joue de son amant, avant de s'attaquer à son oreille, mordillant le lobe, passant ses doigts derrière, carressant le contour. Reize gémit. C'était un gémissement mêlé à un chouinement, mais pour le roux, un gémissement restait un gémissement. Ou plutôt, pour le roux, il fallait appeler une bite une bite. Heureux de l'effet qu'il faisait à son petit Reize, Gran passa sa main froide sous le haut de son amant pour caresser son torse. Reize poussa un petit cri.

«Tu as les mains froide! Arrête!

-Et alors, ta peau est bouillante, il faut bien que je la refroidisse...

-Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai la peau tiède, pas bouillante!

-Ryuuji, Ryuuji, Ryuuji... Toujours à te plaindre pour des broutilles. Avant que l'on obtienne le pouvoir de cette pierre, tu n'étais pas comme ça. Je commence à regretter l'ancien toi...

-Eh bien, laisse-moi alors! L'ancien moi, tu ne le baisais pas, et c'était très bien comme ça! Allez, tu as assez joué, va-t-en maintenant!

-Partir? Sans m'occuper de la bosse entre tes jambes? Tu n'es pas sérieux, mon chou.»

Reize rougit fortement. Quand le roux avait-il remarqué son érection? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait, cette érection? Le roux n'était même pas excitant, avec ses cheveux maintenant un peu en bataille, ce sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage, et ses yeux toujours aussi scintillants... Ses yeux... ah, ses sublimes yeux! En vérité, Reize aurait pu se noyer dedans. Dès que le roux était face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Même si Gran avait mis une petite robe en dentelle (ce qui était déjà arrivé, suite à un gage donné par Burn), Reize aurait regardé ses yeux.

Au final, même si le vert ne voulait pas se l'admettre, Gran était diablement sexy.

«Merci du compliment mon chéri.

-Hein?

-Oh non, tu viens juste de marmonner quelque chose du genre 'mais non il n'est pas diablement sexy, qu'est-ce que je raconte...'

-Mais non! C'est pas vrai!

-Je dois être télépathe alors. Bon, maintenant, tu te laisses faire oui ou non? Parce que, tu sais, si dès le début tu avais été docile, on aurait sûrement déjà fini.

-Oh, je ne te savais pas si précoce, Hiroto.

-Qu-quoi?

-Boucler l'affaire en un quart d'heure, c'est assez rapide.

-... depuis quand tu fais des blagues un peu chaudes, toi?

-C'est ton esprit perverti qui m'a influencé...

-Ben tiens, la bonne excuse...»

Gran lui infligea un coup de langue taquin sur le cou. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre, aussi il enleva le t-shirt de Reize passa sa main dans son pantalon, qu'il retira rapidement pour laisser l'autre en caleçon. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Reize était en pleine érection. Il caressa doucement la verge de son amant à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement.

«Tu aimes?

-Hirotoooo...

-Et là?

-Kyah!

-Huhuhu...

-Qu-quoi? Hyah!

-On dirait une fille...

-La ferme... Aah!

-J'aime t'entendre gémir, Ryuuji...»

Gran arracha le dernier obstacle qui lui faisait face, empoigna le sexe du vert et commença ses vas-et-viens. Il n'allait pas trop vite, laissant son chéri profiter pleinement des gestes qu'il effectuait. Il caressa le gland du plus jeune, qui couina. Il adorait voir son amant se tortiller sous lui. Mais il n'avait pas la patience de s'attarder sur des détails, aussi il présenta trois doigts à Ryuuji, qui réagit positivement, léchant les doigts pâles, montrant qu'il consentait à passer à la suite. Une fois qu'il sentit que ses doigts étaient suffisemment mouillés, il les approcha de l'intimité de son amant.

«Tu es prêt?

-Ah... Oui, vas-y...Aaah!

-Ok alors... détends-toi.

-Mmh... Hirotoooo... Uaïelle!»

Gran venait d'enfoncer un doigt en lui. Il avait crié simplement par réflexe, le doigt pâle étant plus gênant que douloureux. Le roux continuait ses mouvements sur son sexe dressé. Reize eut un peu mal quand Gran en enfonça un deuxième. Il sentait que le roux faisait de son mieux pour le préparer, aussi il bougea lui-même son bassin pour accueuillir les doigts de Gran de plus en plus profond en lui. Le plus grand commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant les parois de son amant avec ses deux doigts. Il réussit à insérer le troisième sans que Reize ne réagisse, aussi il enleva les trois intrus du corps de son amant, et se positionna de façon à être à genoux, portant les jambes du vert sur ses épaules.

«Tu es prêt?

-Ce n'est pas juste, tu es encore habillé, toi...

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais... ça me gène.

-Bon, comme tu veux.»

Le roux entreprit de retirer son uniforme, un peu frustré. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était baiser, juste baiser! Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas pu aller voir Reize la veille à cause d'une réunion, et il avait pensé au vert durant toute la journée. Il avait même dû aller se soulager durant l'entraînement, à cause d'images décidément trop perverses qui trottaient dans sa tête. Dès qu'il eut retiré tous ses vêtements, il reprit sa position et leva la tête vers Reize. Le vert avait les joues rougies, et ses cheveux commençaient à se détacher, rendant l'espèce de glace italienne sur sa tête complètement informe. Il était vraiment mignon.

«Bon, c'est bon, ça va maintenant? Je peux y aller?

-Oui, merci.

-Eh ben, pas trop tôt! Han!

-AAH! HIROTO!

-Hmm... Tu es toujours aussi serré, c'est incroyable... Hu...

-Ah... Hiroto... bouge...

-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire... Hn! Ah... Ahn...

-Mmh... Mmmh... Hirotooooooooo!

-Haa... Tu aimes ça, hein?

-Ouuiiiii...

-Dis-le... que tu aimes! Han!»

Reize n'arrivait plus à parler. Les vas-et-viens de son amant ne faisaient qu'accélèrer. Il n'avait pas mal; le roux l'avait préparé juste avant, et il commençait à avoir l'habitude. De plus, le pré-sperme du plus vieux achevait de lubrifier son anus, rendant les mouvements plus simples. Gran semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, se retirant presque entièrement du plus jeune pour se réenfoncer d'un coup... Reize tenta d'attirer la bouche du roux à lui. Il voulait que Gran l'embrasse. Son partenaire sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il dévora littéralement la bouche du jeune alien. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Reize parvint à articuler quelque chose.

«Hiro... Hiro... Va plus... Haaaa! Va plus viiiiiite!

-Hm... Hmm... Oh... Ouiiii... Tu es tellement étroit, Ryuuji! AAAaah...

-Hirooo... Plus viiiite... Je t'en prie...

-Han... Comme... Ah! Comme çaAH! C'est bon? Hn...»

Reize commençait à se sentir partir. Les mouvements de Gran étaient de plus en plus rapides. Le roux semblait chercher quelque chose... Tout à coup, Reize se cambra, séparant son dos de la couette humide de sueur.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OUIIIIIIIIIII! HIROTOOOOO!

-Ha... Hum... Héhé... Tout le monde... Ah! T'a sûrement entend-ah!

-J-je m'en... f- fiche... AAAAHH HIROTO CONTINUE! PLUS FORT!

-Toujours... Aahn! Aussi bruyant...Aaah! Han... ah putain... C'est tr... trop bon...»

Gran continuait ses vas-et-viens rapides, butant sur la prostate de Reize qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Son sexe était enserré dans les parois chaudes et humides du plus jeune qui criait son plaisir, les sentations qui déferlaient en lui étaient si agréables... autant que d'habitude, peut-être même plus.

«AAAAH, HIROTO, JE VAIS JOUIR!

-Aaahhhn... Moi... Aussiiiii... Hm... Hun... Ahh...»

Dans un ultime mouvement de bassin, il se déversa en son amant qui, à son tour, se répendit entre leurs ventres. Le roux s'effondra sur le vert, qui poussa un petit cri.

«Tu m'écrases!

-M'en fous... Je pèse rien...

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais c'est pas vrai! Pousse-toi, t'es lourd!»

Reize réussit à faire basculer l'autre sur le flanc. Il se réallongea, épuisé. Mais le roux se retourna et s'approcha de lui, son éternel sourire coquin au visage.

«Quoi?

-Eh bien, cette fois, c'était celle d'hier, donc hop! On fait celle d'aujourd'hui!

-QUOI?!

-Ben, tu crois quand même pas que je suis comblé pour si peu...

-Mais je suis fatigué...

-Allez, j'ai encore envie moi!

-Va te branler et laisse-moi tranquille...

-Ooh, Reize a dit un vilain mot...

-...

-Allez, quoi, encore une fois!

-...

-S'il-te-plaît, chaton!

-...

-Tu dors?

-Oui.

-Menteur. Je vais devoir te punir.

-Va-t-en...

-Non.

-Mais-heu!

-Arrête tes caprices et viens baiser.

-C'est toi qui fait des caprices!

-Même pas vrai d'abord.»

Le vert souleva la couette et s'emmitoufla dedans. Il entendit le roux se lever. Enfin, il avait compris que ce n'était pas ici qu'il pourrait coucher avec qui que ce soit! Il vit son amant se rhabiller puis récupérer ses clés. Le roux se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

«Bonne nuit mon chéri.

-Mh...

-Eh bah alors, tu boudes?

-...non. Bonne nuit, Hiroto.

-Fais de beaux rêves érotiques mon chou.

-HEY! Je ne suis pas comme toi!

-Hihi. Bon eh bien, j'y vais. Puisque tu ne veux pas recommencer, je vais chercher Haruya pour qu'il me prenne violemment. Hm, rien que d'y penser, je suis tout excité!

-Parce qu'en plus tu me trompes avec Burn-san, hein?

-Mais non voyons, je plaisantais. Tu sais bien qu'il sort avec Gazel-kun.

-Moui. Bon, au revoir.»

Reize commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Il se retourna, se mettant dos au roux qui sourit malicieusement.

«Je t'aime, Ryuuji.

-Hm. Je sais.

-...

-Pourquoi tu pars pas? Je veux dormir.

-Tu sais ce que j'attends.

-...je t'aime aussi, Hiroto.»

Même si c'était dit sur un ton boudeur, Gran savait que c'était vrai. Et il adorait entendre ces mots de la bouche de son cher Reize. Ils s'aimaient. Certes, ils se disputaient assez souvent, et le plus jeune lui disait sans cesse qu'il en avait marre, qu'il le détestait ou encore qu'il ne voulait plus faire l'amour avec lui. Peut-être était-ce sur un coup de tête que le vert avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Peut-être... Mais peut-être pas.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est (enfin) fini! J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal pour la fin (ça doit se voir d'ailleurs u_u).**

**Sivouplaît, laissez un commentaire! Et surtout:**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez franchement. Que ce soit positif (c'est bien de rêver n_n) ou négatif (déjà plus probable)! Je lis entièrement les commentaires, et les critiques aident à s'améliorer!**

**Sur ce, Ja ne**

**Tenkuu Otoshi**


End file.
